


breaking the news

by cougarlips



Series: fanille week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/F, Nervousness, POV Third Person, Past Lives, Post-Lightning Returns, new world fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: Fang refused to let Vanille suffer one more time by her hand, and though she vowed she would never abandon Vanille again she also couldn’t shake the terror that gripped her bones when she remembered their lonely years apart in Nova Chrysalia and what drove them to that point.





	breaking the news

Not that Fang would ever admit it, but she was nervous. She was _scared_. She kept wiping her palms against her sari, kept forcing herself to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth. She waited for Vanille before she allowed herself to move – mostly because she was worried if she took one step in any direction she’d run away before talking herself out of it.

She knew she had _no_ reason to worry, but it wasn’t fear of their reactions that had her so wound up. It wasn’t a fear that either of them would change their mind, or that they would have to call it off, or anything of the sort.

Fang was scared. Not because of the new chapter in their lives, but because this would be the first permanent decision they made for themselves in _either_ of their lives.

“ _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ ,” Fang told Vanille one night several weeks before.

“ _We can do that, you know,”_ Vanille responded softly, nuzzling closer to Fang’s chest, enveloping herself in her partner’s warmth, letting herself bask in the comfortable familiarity.

The traditions on Gran Pulse were different than the traditions on Cocoon and even on their new world. On Gran Pulse, there was no exchanging of jewelry, be they rings or necklaces. There was no grand party to entertain the masses. They didn’t walk down an aisle with their father figures on their arms to be wedded by someone ordained.

No, on Gran Pulse it was something different: a union of two people, with blessings from their tribespeople, and then tattoos that identified them as each other’s were chosen and marked.

Fang and Vanille supposed certain traditions could be altered to suit their new lives.

The pair waited weeks before telling the others. If you asked Fang, it was because they wanted to make sure they had their tattoos finalized and decided upon. If you asked _Vanille_ , it was to give Fang the time she needed to come out with this new development in their relationship.

Fang hated how nervous she felt, how _weak_ she felt that she couldn’t stomach the idea of telling her closest friends, her _family_ , of their engagement. She hated that she couldn’t smile at the idea like Vanille did.

 But when Fang remembered every other time she and Vanille got a moment of peace, their rugs were ripped from under them and they were torn apart every time.

 Fang refused to let Vanille suffer one more time by her hand, and though she vowed she would never abandon Vanille again she also couldn’t shake the terror that gripped her bones when she remembered their lonely years apart in Nova Chrysalia and what drove them to that point.

 “We don’t have to do this today,” Vanille murmured, her voice hushed as she stood flush against Fang. She blinked soft green eyes up at her partner, reaching her arms up around her neck. “We have all the time in the world. No one can ever tell us what to do. Not anymore.”

 And that was what finally broke through Fang’s barriers. Her heart still pounded in her chest, and her palms still sweat despite her efforts, but she nodded. Smiled.

 “Let’s break the news, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version is on my tumblr!](https://bisoras.tumblr.com/post/173750699443/) thank you and goodnight, please comment and validate me


End file.
